Online Dating
by RepeatThatAgain
Summary: Annabeth is a girl who hates online dating but when Thalia drags her into it, she can't refuse. What happens when she meets her date, Percy Jackson, does everything go as planned? What could her friends be hiding from her? AU Percabeth. One-shot


**Here is my very first one-shot, NOT my first fanfic, just one-shot. **

**I decided to make one since...well I wanted to so here it is...**

* * *

**Online Dating**

**Annabeth's POV**

I hated online dating.

I was against online dating.

It's the worst thing to ever exist in the world.

But somehow I got into a situation like this:

"Thalia, why am I doing this? You know that I don't like it." I tried to reason with my best friend.

The short black haired girl with electric blue eyes turned away from the computer and smirked at me.

"It's been 7 years since you've had a boyfriend and I hate to see you miserable over..._him_." She made a face at the word 'him'.

"I'm not _miserable._" I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Says the person who cries over pictures of her ex and eats ice cream to romantic movies screaming 'you'll only get hurt' to the female protagonists. Honestly, you sound like those freaky cat ladies and widows." Thalia said aloud.

I sighed and leaned back on my wheelie chair, not knowing how to respond because all of that was true...except the end bit, I do _not_ sound like cat ladies and widows!

Thalia turned back to the computer and typed in random things, I didn't know because I wasn't bothered to look. She must have been writing up my profile or looking for dates for me.

"Aha! I found the perfect match for you!" She shouted.

Curiosity filled my mind and without knowing, I was already staring at the bright computer monitor. There was a profile of a man, he had messy raven hair, ocean green eyes, no facial hair, no beauty spots, no spots, nothing that made him look unattractive. He actually looked kind of hot in my opinion.

Thalia must have seen the keenness in my eyes and scrolled down to his profile information.

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

Age: 26

DOB: August 18th

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Black

Sex: Male

High school attended: Goode High School

College attended: Brown

University attended: N/A

Work place: International Swimming District

Interest: Women

Likes: The ocean, swimming, Greek, movies, play fighting

Dislikes: Math

Favorite food: Blue pancakes

Location: Manhatten, New York

* * *

And the list goes on...

Thalia couldn't stop laughing because the guy's favorite food was blue pancakes.

"Blue pancakes? Who in hell makes them?" She was on the floor, trying to stop her self from suffocating.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" I said even though I knew it was a rhetorical question.

Thalia then stopped laughing and stood up, patting imaginary dust off her. She cleared her throat and leaned on the desk and looked at the guy's profile.

"This guy's perfect for you." She said then pushed me away, knowing that I'd try to stop her.

"What? No!" I tried to move myself in the wheelie chair, it was no use.

Thalia, using her quick fingers, pressed some things in the keyboard and then she moved the mouse over to a button which said 'send'. Widening my eyes, I jumped off the chair and ran over to her, looking at what she had just did.

Now it was _my_ turn to push Thalia away.

I was going to check what Thalia wrote when something went '_PING!'_. Thalia's head popped up to the sound of it and grabbed a hold of the mouse. I tried with all my strength to push her away but it was no use, I wasn't strong enough. She clicked on the little message icon in the corner and then a letter popped up. Turning her head to see me, she looked scared, but why? It's not like _she's_ the one who's talking to this guy...well technically she is but it's _my_ profile so the guy might think that it was _me_ instead of _her_.

Thalia opened the letter and it said:

* * *

R.E: R.E: Date

From: Percy Jackson

Okay, so...Tomorrow at 7 PM in Del Posto?

* * *

Wait...Did Thalia just asked this Percy Jackson guy to go on a date with me?

"Well, looks like he accepted it. Are you free tomorrow at that time?" Thalia asked.

I know that I was free and if I said no, she'd figure out in a millisecond that I was lying. So sighing in defeat, I nodded.

"Alright! Time to get you a make-over!" She said, nodding in approval of what I would look like in her image.

"Please don't tell me you're going to get..."

"Yep! Silena, don't try to get out of it too." I nodded sadly as she replied to the guy.

Once she clicked send, she closed the window down and then shut the computer down.

"Now, Annabeth, you must get some sleep for the big day tomorrow." There was something in her eyes that told me 'You'll _definitely_ like this guy, I know him'.

Thalia dragged me into my room and pushed me on the bed. She tucked me in and then sat on the side of my bed, looking down at me with an evil grin. _That isn't a good sign._

"Get some rest and I'll pick you up tomorrow to go to Silena's Beauty Care shop." Thalia chirped.

_Yep, Thalia definitely knows this Percy guy..._

Skipping out of the room, she turned the lights off.

Okay, that was not Thalia. I think dating was getting to her head, she changed so much after she started dating this Nico guy. Of course she doesn't _wear_ girly clothes but the way she acts is girly. Oh well, her changing doesn't affect our friendship so it doesn't matter.

I was getting sleepy and soon, I dozed off into a short slumber.

* * *

Morning came and as usual, Thalia would wake me up with an active and loud voice that could cause global warming. We had breakfast; bacon, egg, beans and toast. Yum! After we finished eating, I tidied up and got dressed. Thalia was already waiting for me, downstairs by the front door.

"Hurry up Annie!" She yelled as I ran down the steps.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted back as I arrived in front of her.

"No can do _Annie._" She smirked then walked out.

I ran behind her, we were walking over to her black Mercedes car. We got in the car then Thalia drove us to Silena's Beauty Care shop. It was a 10 minute drive and in the car, we listened to her favorite band _Green Day._

As we stepped out of the car, I looked over at the decorations of Silena's shop. It was covered in a pink background with numerous of girly bright colors, there were pictures of famous people and designs. I had to admit that she did a lovely job at designing this place. Seeing through the transparent windows, I saw how packed the place was, lots of employers were moving around, people were sitting in a large waiting area and the registration counter was filled with people, Silena was lucky to have bought such a big building.

Thalia nudged me. "Go in."

"What, you're not going too?" I asked, sounding a little depressed.

"Nah, Nico's taking me to a movie and I can't be late."

"Talk about ditching your best friend who you've known for for 9 years to go with a guy you've only dated for 2!"

"Ah, sorry about that, but I promise you that I'd drop you off at Starbucks today." She apologized.

"It doesn't matter, just don't forget!" I said before I walked into Silena's shop.

It was busy, I couldn't even spot the registration counter until someone poked me on the back. I turned around to find the owner of the shop, Silena.

"Hey, Annabeth!" She squealed with delight.

"Hi...Silena..." No enthusiasm there.

She frowned but turned that upside down in a flash.

"Come with me my pretty, I'll make you as gorgeous as ever! Change of clothes, change of hairstyle and a dab of massacre will do the trick." Silena said as she nodded.

Without telling me, she dragged my arm into a room that was dark, she then pushed me on something cushion-y, I didn't know what it was since the room was dark. After a few attempts of trying to turn the light on, Silena finally got it on. I then noticed that I was sitting on a chair, quite a comfy one too. Silena was a running around, carrying stuff in her hands and mouth. She then wrapped a black sheet around my neck which covered my whole front body.

"Annie, I'm going to wash your hair, then style it and after, we'll do your make up. Then we'll bring in some fabulous clothes for you to try on, okay?" Silena rapidly said. From experience, I understood every single word she said and just nodded. "Brilliant! Lets start!"

I have never noticed how quick Silena's hands were, they were just...moving, non-stop. You could hardly see her pausing or thinking. She was washing my hair with two types of products, shampoo and conditioner. The shampoo was to wash my hair whilst the conditioner just makes my hair nice and smooth, I'd actually like the feel...to have smooth hair...

After that, she blow dried my hair, leaving it down. I guess she wasn't going to cut my hair, its much better that way anyway, I don't like my hair cut. Silena got out a thin comb and smirked. It took 10 minutes for her to do my hair, 10 minutes! Though, I got to admit that the hair style she did for me just looked...

"Wow." I said, it was the only word to come out.

"Next is the make-up." Silena announced as she dragged a trolley full of make-up over to me.

"Mascara only, okay?" I told her

"Mascara, blush and lipstick." She replied.

I couldn't argue, she knew more about make-up than me, heck I don't even know what the brand is called.

Silena started putting the blush on with a brush that made me ticklish...it was basically like a feather's touch. After that, she got out a mascara pen and carefully put it on my eye lashes.

_Wow, was she an expert?_

I just asked myself the most stupidest question ever. Of course she was, her mom was a famous stylist and she owns one frickin' massive shop about beauty!

When that was finished, she moved onto my lips. It didn't take her a while to pick up a lipstick from a mild selection of them. The one that Silena picked up was red, I'm too lazy to go in detail on what _type_ of red she picked up but I was sure that it was red. Finally, she finished the whole make-up thing and put the lipstick back on the trolley. At that moment, an employee came in, pushing a metal frame with dresses hanging on it. There were a variety of them and they were all unique and colorful. Then the employee scurried away.

"Go on, Hun, pick a selection of them and I'll see which matches you the most." I nodded.

Running my index finger across the dresses, I came to a stop to find one marvelous looking ocean blue dress. I took it out and gave it to Silena who just nodded and put it on the chair. Then, again I ran a finger across the dresses. There was another dress that caught my attention, it was black and had fading but lovely designs on it, so I also took it out. Once again, Silena put it on the chair, on top of the ocean blue dress. Hoping that it was the last time I'd stop, I ran my finger across the dresses. I reached the end to find myself staring at the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It was a rose red sleeveless dress that ended a few inches above the knees. Quickly, I snatched it off from the hangar and pulled it close to my chest. Looking down, I checked to see if it was the right see and if it matched. Silena just stood there, smiling.

"Go change." She said, pointing to the fitting room in the corner.

_I never saw that there..._

I nodded and speed walked to it, I could hear Silena trying to stifle a laugh at my attempt to speed walk. As soon as I got in the changing room, I took off my casual clothes and rapidly put on the dress. It surprised me to know that the dress actually fit, but it was a little tight. I walked out to find Silena standing there, holding a pair of red high heels.

"Blondes always look fantastic in red, especially you Annabeth." I blushed at her compliment.

"Why is this tight though?" I asked.

"That's how the designer made it." Silena answered.

She swung then threw the high heels at me, I caught it and tried it on. This wasn't the _first_ time I wore high heels but it was long since I have worn one. The pain was all coming back again. Man, how I hate wearing high heels.

"Perfect. Annie, come over here...see how you look." She took my hand and walked me over to the mirror.

I had to say, Silena did a good job with it. Seeing my reflection really made me compare the way I looked before to now. My hair was let out to show the curls at the end, it was all wavy and the facial make-up really did something. Then I went down, the dress and high heels matched and my legs...

"Nice legs, Annabeth. Haven't seen them since my wedding." Someone said.

I turned around to find myself staring at Beckendorf, Silena's husband.

"Baby, what are you doing here? I thought you was constructing." The wife wrapped her arms around him.

"I just came to check up on Annabeth, Thalia told me how she's got a date tonight." Beckendorf winked out me.

"Oh yeah, I haven't got round to asking you about it. So who is he?"

_Oh brother. Not this talk again._

"Well uh...His name is Percy Jackson, green eyes and black hair..." I muttered but the couple could hear me.

"Oh..._Him..._" Beckendorf and Silena grinned, like they knew him.

"What?" I asked, seeming too confused.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. When is this..._date_?" Silena leaned against Beckendorf as she spoke.

"7 PM." I replied.

Silena nodded. "Then stay and chat with us until Thalia picks you up."

So I did. Believe it or not, I spent 8 hours with them. We watched multiples of movies, Silena would occasionally walk in and out of the room because she had customers. Then once we finished the last movie, which was The Great Gatsby, Beckendorf started telling me about mechanics. That was when Piper came in.

"Hey Beck...Annabeth!" She gasped when she saw how I looked.

"Hey Piper." I greeted.

"You look...amazing!" She screamed and hugged me.

"Thanks..." I said awkwardly.

Beckendorf slowly and quietly slid away for us to chat.

"Why are you dressed like this? It's unusual to...are you going back to dating again Annabeth? Who's this special guy?"

"His name is Percy Jackson and I met him on this online dating website." I muttered.

Piper turned her shocked face into a smirking one.

"Percy Jackson? You two will get along just fine..."

_Okay, what's wrong with everyone? It's like they all know who this Percy Jackson guy is and I don't!_

"And Annabeth...You used online dating?" She sounded surprised. Of course she does, everyone knows I hate online dating.

For the rest of the two hours, Piper and I talked until Thalia came to pick me up. Piper and her seemed to start talking for a bit. They kept staring at me and giggling about something.

_What is it?_

"Come on, Annabeth." Thalia said as she walked out and went to her car.

* * *

Thalia was driving and _still_ listening to Green Day.

"So how was it with Nico?" I asked, slightly curious of their date.

"It went swell, too good to be true!" Thalia answered with so much enthusiasm.

_Good for her._

We finally made a stop in front of Del Posto, it's apparently an expensive place **(Don't know if this is true or not...just go along with it)**.

"Well...I'll see you later at your house Annie." I got out of the car and looked at her confused.

"Are you not picking me up?" I asked,

She shook her head.

"Got plans...sorry and plus...It only takes 20 minutes to get to your house from here."

I sighed. "Alright. See you then."

Waving her goodbye, I walked into the restaurant. It was huge and... well... immense.

A tall Italian man walked over to me, he had a badge that said he name on it 'Luigi'. I stifled a laugh at the name. I really wanted to say, 'Luigi, where's Mario?' in the Italian accent.

"Ma'am, may I ask for your name?" The Luigi guy asked.

"Oh uh...Annabeth..." I said.

He searched for my name on a clipboard. Why though? It's not like...

"Ah...Annabeth Chase. Right this way Miss Chase." He escorted me to an area that's almost empty except there was a guy sitting in the middle of the place, his back was turned to me and seemed to be alone.

_His date must have gone to the toilet._

I followed Luigi, looking around to see the whole structure of the building.

_So beautiful._

Shockingly, Luigi stopped at the lonely guy's table. The guy turned around and faced me. I then noticed his appearance matched the same as my date. Same messy raven hair, gorgeous sea green eyes and the goofy grin he had on the profile picture. Luigi left to do his business and I went to sit down opposite Percy.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." I said formally.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth, I'm Percy." He replied and grinned.

Looking at his eyes were like swimming in the sea, being trapped in those luscious and amazing orbs. I couldn't break away, he was just like a magnet and I was the metal. It seemed that Percy was asking me something because his mouth was opening and closing.

"...amazing, right?" Was all I got from him.

"Huh? Yeah...amazing."

No way, was I _this_ hopelessly in love? Do I just...stick to one guy at first sight like glue? This is just insane.

"Anyway, what are you going to order, Annabeth?" He asked.

"Oh uh..." I picked up the menu and looked at it. All the food on it was Italian. "I guess...Spaghetti and Meatballs."

He nodded and wrote it down with his order, then he whistled - how does he do that? I can't - and the waiter came to pick up our order.

"Have you ever eaten at an Italian restaurant before?" Percy leaned on the table.

I thought for a while, have I?

"I don't think so, I have a friend who dates an Italian guy but surprisingly, he never invites us to these types of restaurants."

"Really? I have an Italian cousin who has a girlfriend but never takes her to these restaurants too. Maybe...just maybe...there people we're talking about are the same!" He exclaimed.

There was a second of silence until the both of us burst into laughter.

"That would be so weird!" I said.

Percy agreed.

Then our food came. My Spaghetti and Meatballs looked delicious but not as mouth watering as Percy's. He had Lasagna.

_Man, I should have ordered it!_

"So Annabeth, tell me a little bit about yourself." Percy blurted, trying to bring up a topic.

"I'm 26, soon to be 27...-" Percy interrupted.

"Hmm...I like older women." He winked and I laughed.

"As I was saying, I'm turning 27, I like architecture, books, going out and talking with my friends. I don't like doing sports really but it's good and keeps you fit..."

"Huh, that's interesting. It's my turn now. I'm 26, going to be 27 next year in August...long way away...-" Now _I_ interrupted.

"You're only 6 months younger than me! Sorry." Percy chuckled at my outburst.

"Don't worry...I guess you know a lot about me already, everything was in the description." I nodded at that.

* * *

Percy and I just finished our meals and it was lovely. The food was so extravagant and...yummy? Yeah, yummy.

Being the gentleman he is, Percy paid the check. We then hit the streets to walk and talk some more.

"How was it?" Percy asked.

"The dinner?"

"Yeah, obviously."

"Oh...It was okay." Percy stopped in his tracks.

"Okay? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. How about you?" I grinned.

Percy started walking again.

"I had the best time ever." I smiled at his words.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's the best that I've ever had in years." His gentle and smooth words just warmed me.

"That's sweet."

"Hell yeah it was, unlike yours." He pouted.

_He's upset about that?_

I sighed and gave up.

"I had an amazing time too. You're just fun to be with Percy."

"Are you sure you should be saying that to a complete stranger?" He smirked.

"Complete stranger? We're friends now, aren't we?" I said.

He thought for a bit.

"But you know so little about me."

"You do too." I pointed out.

"Touche." Percy responded.

We were now walking down my street...why?

"Percy? Do you live somewhere around here?"

"No, I'm visiting a cousin of mine." I nodded.

We walked some more until I noticed my house. Percy followed me to my doorstep.

"This is your house?" He looked at it.

"Yep...nothing unique." He suddenly frowned.

I tilted my head in confusion. "What's wrong, Percy?"

His head rose so that his beautiful eyes were making contact with mine.

"I won't be able to see you tonight." He moaned.

"We can always chat on the internet and meet up some other time?" I suggested.

He was satisfied with the thought and nodded.

Before leaving me, Percy wrapped his arms around me and 'oh gods' was it strong! The warmth I felt between me and him heated up my face. What did I want from Percy? There are so many thoughts rushing through my brain. My heart was pounding fast, it was skipping a beat and there were butterflies in my stomach. Did I actually _like_ Percy? How could I since I only known him today?

"Bye Annabeth." He whispered in my ear and let go of me.

He turned away and started walking off.

The coldness came to me again, I was shivering. I wanted his big and strong arms wrapped around me again, to be held like that forever and for him to whisper in my ear...

"Percy." I called out and immediately, he turned around.

I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and resting my head against his chest. He were wrapped around mine, with those big and strong arm.

Yep, I loved this feeling. I never want to let go.

"Annabeth..." He whispered again.

I looked up at him to see that he was staring down into my eyes. Grey eyes meeting green eyes once again. Why were his eyes so gorgeous?

The distance between us was decreasing, inches away from touching. I knew what was going to happen and didn't stop it. No, I don't _want_ to stop it.

One of Percy's hands reached up to feel my cheek, he stroked it and I could feel the softness of his touch. My eyes were slowly closing and I could tell his closed. Then without realizing it, our lips touched. It wasn't a long kiss but it was tender and gentle. The touch of him repetitively stroking my cheek made me shiver in a good way and when our lips parted, I was depressed.

Without saying a word, Percy left, into the darkness and god knows where.

I wanted another kiss, more than ever because maybe...just maybe...I fell in love.

* * *

**How'd you like it? **

**I really wanted it to continue but I promised myself that I wouldn't. **

**Percy: Aw, why not?**

**Me: Because...**

**Percy: Because what?**

**Me: Because...**

**Percy: What is it?**

**Me: Because...!**

**Percy: Te-**

**Annabeth Just shut up Percy! Leave Dan alone!**

**Me: Thank you, Annabeth!**

**Annabeth: Your welcome!**

***Percy pouts***

**I might do more One-shots because this actually looks cool...yeah...I might do more of them!**

******~Dan**


End file.
